Cheats
NOTE: As of 1.6.2, there are no in-game cheats (such as increased stats or invincibility) within this game (without third party software) which will make it easier to beat. ''' '''There are, however, BUGS in the game which can allow you to win the game easily. Also, all cheats/hacks/codes must be tested and working before published here! [Reminder: If you don't like cheating, simply don't do the things described below. This page is here for informational purposes only.] Heximal codes are codes you can enter in game, they are brought up by clicking "L" in game. If you click on the 4 icons a number ranging from 1-4 will show up depending on what button you press, you can enter up to 7 digits of the 4 icons, and by clicking them in a specific order it will unlock a secret. This page is for those secrets, and the more that come to light the more this page will be filled up. Bugs/Glitches Note: Some of these bugs may be fixed in later versions and therefore not all of the "cheats" listed below are guaranteed to work. Duplicating Items (Including extra stats and stacks) * This bug requires Multiplayer. * It can be easily replicated with 2 players, but requires both players to be able to communicate with each other in order to perform it effectively. Interestingly enough, this method can allow more than 99 of an item in a single stack. A video method can be seen here at 0:37. *# Open your inventory, with the other player standing at a moderate distance from you. *# Click on the item you want to duplicate and then click outside the inventory, dropping the item right on the other player. *# Pick up the item that you dropped. *# Both players should now have that same item. Skipping Districts * This bug does not require multiplayer. * By spamming 'W' at a door, sometime the game may mistake you entering a door multiple times, and you may be able to skip a few districts. For example, you may be at District 4, but spamming W on the door to the next district, it may take you to District 7 instead. * It should be noted that while it allows you to progress through the game faster, this does not necessarily make the game easier, as you may not have time to gather resources, level up or get good equipment. * This can also bug the game if you go past district 21, The Scourge Lair, as it is regarded to be the 'last' district (killing the boss results in game completion). Visual Codes Cat Form '- 1, 1, 3, 1, 3, 1, 3 * This code allows you to become a white cat, that's pretty much it, although in cat form you can't use any items, the only thing you can do is move and jump. The death animation doesn't exist when you're in this form, when you die it looks like you continue to walk though you don't move. If you input the code again it turns you back to normal. '''Emote '-4,3,2,1,2,1,2 * Kickstarter emote: "'''I FUNDED MAGICITE!" stays above your character and if you have a title such as a name in multiplayer or the Enemy or Item Creator titles it will be above those. New Death Animation '- 4, 4, 4, 1, 1, 4, 2 * New death animation "'Death unlocked!" it spouts orange rays from the area of your characters death Sean's Head '''- 1, 4, 1, 4, 1, 3, 1 * This is the code used to unlock Sean's Head, the hat. That's it. The hat has no effect in-game yet and probably will not have any, but, in the description of the hat, Sean is showing his thanks to every Magicite player for supporting him. '''Bear Head - 1, 2, 3, 4, 1, 2, 3 * A code that changes the head of the character you are playing as into a bear. The hat has no effect in-game yet and probably will not have any. The hat/head will only last as long as that incarnation's life last. Title Codes Title: Creator Of Worlds '- 1, 1, 2, 3, 1, 1, 1 * A donor exclusive title. No obvious effect added only the title "'CREATOR OF WORLDS" Above your character. If you then add another title it will be replaced. Title: Champion '- 1, 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 2 * Another donor exclusive title. No obvious effect added only the title "'CHAMPION" Above your character. If you then add another title it will be replaced. Title: Enemy Creator '- 3, 3, 1, 1, 3, 2, 3 * Another donor exclusive title. No obvious effect added only the title "'ENEMY CREATOR" Above your character. If you then add another title it will be replaced. Title: Item Creator '- 4, 4, 3, 1, 3, 2, 1 * Another donor exclusive title. No obvious effect added only the title "'ITEM CREATOR" Above your character. If you then add another title it will be replaced. please don't spam in the comments. it makes it harder to find useful comments. __NOEDITSECTION__